


Honest Sneak Peaks

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Day 4 - Free Day, Fluff, JayTimWeek 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not a fic, Omega Tim Drake, Scenting, Six Sentence Sunday Compilation, alpha voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: A compilation of the Six Sentence Sunday snippets I’ve posted to Tumblr about Honest Men.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765741
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Honest Sneak Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far and skipped the tags, this is NOT A FIC!! I’m taking full advantage of the ‘free day’ and instead of trying to throw together another story, I am cross-posting my Six Sentence Sunday posts from Tumblr (since I know a few of you were interested but don’t use the site). 
> 
> These are all excerpts from Honest Men Must Hang the Traitors, my WIP that is currently 70k and loosely inspired by the 2007 movie “The Island” (hence the dystopia tag). I don’t want to start posting it until it’s a bit more fleshed out, but here are some out of order/out of context snippets! 
> 
> Enjoy!

-

His breath caught, and he stared at Leo with wide eyes. The Alpha looked back innocently. Face contorting into a snarl, Tim growled and shoved his tray into Leo’s, dumping both trays on the Alpha. They crashed to the floor with a loud clatter, startling the room into a moment of silence.

“If you  _ ever _ try to use that Alpha  _ bullshit _ on me or my classmates again, I won’t just go to Alpha Williams, I’ll rip your knot off myself.” Pushing away from the table, he stormed out of the stunned silence that had descended upon the room, almost slamming into a broad chest as he turned the corner.

-

“ **Sit** .”

There was no decision. There was no urge to do anything. One moment, Tim was standing, then he blinked, and he was sitting down.

Oh.

That was not good.

-

Tim pulled his head back sharply, his body stiffening and his eyes widening in horror.

“Tim?” The soft voice questioned. It was Jason. He had just scented  _ Jason _ .

“Oh my god, I’m  _ so _ sorry.” Tim inwardly panicked, trying to scramble out of the Alpha’s lap only for large arms to tighten around him.

-

“You’re quite welcome, Omega Drake. This is your last heat with us, correct?”

He swallowed against the conflicted feelings her words brought up and nodded once.

“Well, you will most certainly be a wonderful addition to the community. Happy early graduation.” She beamed at him as she stood and led the way to the door.

-

“That was really sneaky.”

Jason quirked an eyebrow at him. “What was?” 

'’I’m so proud of you, you’re such a good Omega,’” Tim said, poorly impersonating Jason’s much deeper voice.

Jason flashed him a smirk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I never said that.”

-

“Tim, you’re too far away. We’ve got one more day of childhood left, and you can bet your ass I’m not letting it end until we have one last puppy-pile. So, get over here, I need to be squished.” Madison reached out her hand and Tim let her pull him onto the bed, the four of them rearranging themselves so that they were fully on the bed and not falling off, pleasantly snuggled together and feeling the weight of each other.

“You guys are the best family I could have ever hoped for.” Claire whispered, and if Tim’s eyes were a bit more watery than normal, well, that was no one’s business but his.

-

He opened it to reveal Jason in all his glory, muscles bulging and slightly sweaty after what must have been one intense workout. Tim sucked the spit out of his mouth if only to keep from drooling, and his eyes were drawn down against his will. This was not what he had signed up for.

“Sorry,” Jason quickly apologized, kicking his shoes to the side and letting Tim lock the door. “I lost track of time in the gym and didn’t have time to shower first. Just grabbed a sandwich and came straight here.”

-

Should he study? Yes. Especially to control his reactions to the recordings of Alphas. Was he going to wait until tomorrow to do that? Absolutely. Sleep sounded way better, anyways.

-

“Alpha Todd was helping teach me some new things, and I still get a bit flustered around him.”

“What kinds of things?”

“That’s, uh, personal.” Tim blushed, but Johnson’s knowing look clinched the fact that it was easy to convince people they were having sex.

“Are you sexually active?”

“No.” Tim blushed harder under the older woman’s deadpan look.


End file.
